


The Second Time Around

by ShiieldMaidenofGondor



Series: I Was Hoping It'd Be You [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiieldMaidenofGondor/pseuds/ShiieldMaidenofGondor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hadn't planned on getting pregnant the first time. It had been pretty darn awful.</p>
<p>Things were a hell of a lot better the second time around. </p>
<p>Written for CS AU Week 2k15, Day 4: Another time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I'm having far too much fun with AU Week and I'm a sucker for pregnancy fics. 
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, I'd have a smartphone.

Emma was late.

She was very late.

Now, Emma was not the most punctual person in the world, but she wasn’t that variety of late. 

Oh no, she was _late_  late. It had been six weeks, she’d counted, and nothing. Her boobs were sore, she was tired as fuck, and walking from the station to Granny's never used to be so tiring. Not wanting to make any assumptions, Emma had run to the pharmacy on her way home after bowing out early from work. A simple complaint of a migraine and her husband and father sent her home to get some rest. 

She picked up two pregnancy tests at the pharmacy just to be safe. (It was easy, too easy, to convince Sneezy that she was buying them for an embarrassed friend)

And now, with the completed tests sitting on the bathroom counter, all Emma could do was wait. And pace. 

All of a sudden, the timer on her phone went off, signaling that the tests were ready. 

"Oh, God," Emma muttered before steeling herself and going back in the bathroom. 

Both of the tests were positive. 

Fuck. 

She was pregnant. 

Holy fuck, she was pregnant. 

* * *

“Killian, how do you feel about kids?” Emma asked that night as he cleared their dinner dishes. 

“Kids? Emma, you know I love Henry, like he was my own son, what is this about?” he answered her with his own question. 

“I guess-" she started, "I guess I’m wondering how you would feel about kids of our own."

“Emma,” Killian said, coming back to the table and taking her hands in his own. “I would love to be a father one day, love,” he told her, a warm smile on his lips.

“How does seven months sound?”

Realization dawned in Killian’s eyes and his jaw dropped. 

“Are- are you?”

Emma nodded, a nervous smile on her lips. Killian broke out into a wide smile and let out a whoop of laughter, jumping to his feet and pulling Emma to hers. 

“You’re pregnant!” Killian exclaimed, pulling Emma into his arms, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around, the pair of them laughing all the while. 

“So you’re really happy?” Emma asked once he set her back down on her feet. Killian rested his forehead against hers, his smile still as brilliant as the sun.

“Ecstatic, love.”

* * *

“What do you mean, see the baby?” Killian asked, really quite confused. 

“It’s called a sonogram, they use this gel stuff and a sort of scanning machine to check on the baby, see how it’s doing, make sure it’s healthy,” Emma explained. “I have an appointment tomorrow if you want to come.”

“Of course I do.”

* * *

“I really fucking hate you right now,” Emma growled out at her husband from her position kneeling on the tiled floor of the sheriff station’s bathroom, her head over the toilet bowl. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Killian apologized - again - as he held her hair back, kneeling beside her. 

“Why the-” Emma started to say, only to be interrupted by her own retching, emptying the last meager contents of her stomach into the toilet. “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to get me pregnant?” 

“It was absolutely idiotic of me, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Killian humored her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Emma’s stomach heaved again, but nothing came up. “Done?” he asked, and Emma waited a beat before nodding and straightening up. “I’ll get better, love,” Killian assured her. “It’ll- it’ll get better, right?” In spite of how miserable she felt, Emma couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Yeah, it’ll get better.”

* * *

About four months into Emma's pregnancy, she and Killian found themselves back at the doctor's office.

“Do you want to know the sex of the child?” the nurse asked the two of them. 

“You- you mean we can know ahead of time?” Killian asked, and Emma could detect some nervousness in his voice. 

“Do you want to know?” Emma asked him, taking his hand in hers. He turned to look at her, and she could tell in an instant that he wanted to know more than anything. 

“Only if you do, love,” he replied. 

“Tell us,” Emma answered the nurse for the both of them, and she squeezed Killian’s hand in anticipation. 

“It’s going to be a boy,” the nurse told them, and Emma looked up at her husband to see his eyes welling up with happy tears. 

* * *

“Have you thought about names yet?” Snow asked her daughter as she sat down on the couch beside her, handing her a mug of hot cocoa. 

“I, uh, well I haven’t told Killian yet, but I have a few ideas,” Emma admitted. 

Snow's attentive silence was enough to get Emma to continue. 

“I, I want to name him Liam,” Emma said, “after Killian's brother.”

Snow smiled and Emma caught sight of tears beginning to well up in her mother's eyes. 

"I think he'll love the idea," she said sincerely, giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. 

* * *

 

Emma was beyond ready to get this damn baby out of her. She was exhausted, her lower back hurt like a bitch, and it would be really nice to not be craving peanut butter and bacon sandwiches anymore. Not to mention that she was going insane. 

She could barely walk, let alone chase anyone down, and she found herself spending most of her days lately just sitting on the couch watching Netflix. By the second of her three months of maternity leave that her father insisted she take (he had wanted her to leave work as soon as she started showing), she had watched the entirety of Psych, caught up on Orange is the New Black, and rewatched both Lost and all ten seasons of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

Emma was going stir crazy. 

Plus it didn't help that Killian had been hovering around her whenever he was home. It had been nice at first, him bringing her food and rubbing her feet (okay, the foot runs were still nice), but it was getting on Emma's nerves. She knew he meant well, he only wanted to take care of her and help her stay as comfortable and healthy as possible and she loved him for that, but at the same time she was hormonal and a little irrational and occasionally felt the urge to punch him in the face.

* * *

“Love, you’re going to leave me completely handless,” Killian pointed out as Emma squeezed his remaining hand in a vice-like grip. 

“Killian, when you’re the one about to be pushing an infant out of your body, then you can complain.”

“You’re at nine centimeters, Mrs. Jones,” the doctor whose name Emma couldn’t remember informed them. 

“It’s Swan-Jones,” Emma growled out. 

* * *

Half an hour, a lot of shouting and crying on both Killian’s and Emma’s parts, and two threats of arrest later (from Emma, directed at Killian and the doctor), the newest member of the Swan-Jones-Charming-Whatever-Else family was born. Emma was exhausted but when they handed her their baby boy- norhing compared.

"Oh, he's beautiful, love," Killian whispered at the sight, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders and kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah, he is," Emma agreed, looking up at Killian, all traces of her previous irritability (for lack of a better word) gone. She was beaming. Killian himself couldn't stop smiling either. He was a father. He was married to the woman he truly loved and they had a son of their own. down in Emma's arms, their baby boy opened up his eyes, his bright blue eyes.

"Do you think the name we picked fits?" Emma asked Killian, looking up at him in question. 

"Aye, I think it does," he said, nodding. 

"Then it's settled," Emma said with a smile, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder as he gave her a squeeze and kissed the crown of her head. 

A soft knock on the door diverted Emma and Killian's attention. 

“Can we come in?” Henry asked from outside, peeking his head into the doorway. Emma nodded, smiling. 

"Of course, kid," she said, and Henry, David, and Snow entered the room, coming over to stand beside the bed.

"Oh, Emma, he's beautiful," Snow said softly, reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's soft little tuft of blonde hair. David was grinning at the two of them and didn't say anything right away, but he did give Killian's shoulder an almost brotherly squeeze. 

“What’s his name?” Henry asked the obvious question. Emma and Killian exchanged a look, nonverbally deciding that Killian should tell them. 

“His name's Liam," he said, and Emma and Snow exchanged happy little smiles. "Liam David Jones." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, let me know with kudos or in a comment.


End file.
